Inevitable
by Ni-chan
Summary: If there had never been a Dark Kingdom, would Serenity and Endymion have been together, or would their circumstances have driven them apart?
1. Part 1

Author's Notes: You see what happens when I let myself write a bunch of one shots? You get a chapter story instead! Lately I've been wondering what would have happened in the Silver Millennium if there had never been a Dark Kingdom or Queen Metallia or Beryl. If everything had just continued on the way it was going. How would things have panned out for Serenity and Endymion? Originally, this was just supposed to be one scene and a part of _One Chance_, but the more I think about it, the more I see a full story. As of this posting, I've only got this chapter written. I know for sure that there will be at least three parts. I had this idea before, but seeing _Shakespeare In Love _helped give me a great deal of inspiration.

**"Inevitable"**

_Part 1_

---

The market was always crowded at this time of day, and Endymion reveled in it, in the way he could move amongst his people. He'd traded his finely tailored clothing for dusty, worn riding clothes, and a wool knit cap hid his hair. It was a sad excuse for a disguise, but it worked. No one paid him any more attention than they did each other, assuming he was common from the way he dressed. It allowed him to see his people for who they really were, not the way they presented themselves to their future king.

There was so much life here, so much activity. People rushing about, buying and selling and haggling. Making their livings. There was laughter and shouting, children chasing each other. It put a smile on his face.

As the prince wandered the streets, he came across a man selling hand-crafted jewelry. These pieces were not of the same quality as those Endymion usually selected. From time to time, merchants would come to the palace with wooden boxes filled with the finest golds and gems of astounding color and clarity. This merchant sold wares of beaten silver, with bits of jade, turquoise, and quartz. There were flaws in the gemstones, but rather than spoiling the pieces, these imperfections gave the jewelry a certain charm, and it was this that caught Endymion's eye and made him pause to look.

"Ah, yes, sir," the merchant said gleefully, "I can see you are a man of good taste. Shopping for a beautiful lady, no doubt."

Endymion could not stop the slow grin as it twitched the corner of his mouth up. The man was right, of course; like always, he had been thinking of Serenity.

Encouraged by the smile, the merchant rushed on. "I thought so! Now, tell me of this maid, and surely we can find something to earn you her love."

In spite of himself, Endymion was drawn into the man's sale's pitch. "She is beautiful indeed, my good man. Fair hair, with skin the color of milk. Her eyes are the palest blue sky you've ever seen." He stopped, his thoughts wandering to the last time they'd been together.

The merchant chuckled, wagging a finger at Endymion. "Boy, I see where your head's at. Ah, to be young and in love, so fresh that the world's not yet dimmed your eyes. But come, you say she's fair with blue eyes. Let me see…" Running his fingers over the gems and stones, the merchant finally paused his hand over a necklace. "Here we are, my good sir. I think this will suit your lady quite nicely."

The prince took the necklace in his hands, holding it up so that the sunlight glinted on the face of the small opal. The stone shimmered, its milky face lighting up in iridescent blues and pinks in the daylight. The silver had been twisted about the sides of the stone, curlicues forming an intricate design that wrapped around a thin, delicate wheat chain. He could practically hear Serenity's gasp of delight.  
Endymion nodded. "Yes, I think this is perfect."

The man began talking about the price, but Endymion shook his head and withdrew three coins from his pocket and placed them in the merchant's hand. The man's eyes widened considerably when he saw how much money he had been given, and he shouted his thanks as Endymion walked away, placing the necklace in his pocket.

As he walked back to the stable he had rented for his horse, Endymion took note of the the sun's slow descent, knowing that he had spent more time in the village than he should have. His father would not be pleased, but Endymion didn't care. He just wanted the day to end so that he could see his lover smile at her gift.

-

"Where the hell have you been?" Kunzite hissed in greeting as Endymion handed his horse off to a servant. "Your father wanted to see you hours ago!"

"Stop worrying so much, Kunzite," Endymion said, brushing aside his guard's question. "I'll go see him right away."

The prince left Kunzite scowling and headed for his father's office, where the king was no doubt studying countless papers, proposals, and maps. The guards at the door gave Endymion pitying, fearful looks, telling him just the sort of mood he should expect from his father. With a deep breath, Endymion opened the doors.

Just as he'd expected, King Hector stood leaning over a desk littered with papers. He was a strong man, as tall as his son, though his age was beginning to show in the white of his beard and the lines of his face. At present, the king's brows drew forward into an angry frown.

"I've had your men searching for you since noon. Where the devil have you been, boy?"

Endymion sat himself in one of the chairs at the desk, leaning back to look at his father's angry face. They were very similar, Endymion knew. They shared the same strong jawline and proud chin, the same straight nose, olive complexion, and broad shoulders. They were both stubborn men with quick tempers. Though Endymion loved his father, too often it was their similarities that drove them apart.

"I went into the village," Endymion explained. "I needed time to myself."

"What you need," his father growled, "is a swift kick in the ass. You do not go galavanting about the country side without informing your men. You are to be available to me when I call for you, do you hear me, boy?"

"So you would like me to be a dog rather than a man?" Endymion countered, his own temper flaring in response to his father's rising volume.

"Don't give me that attitude," his father snapped. "You are my son and heir and will obey me, as is your duty to father, crown, and country."

"And what does the crown require of its dutiful son?" Endymion asked, glaring.

"Marriage."

Endymion's brow furrowed once again, this time in confusion. "What?"

"I've arranged for you to marry. Since you were not here when I called for you, I was forced to make the decision for you. Don't worry, she's a beautiful girl, and healthy. She'll bear you sons."

Endymion was speechless. He could barely understand what his father was saying. Marry? Sons?

The king saw his son's confusion. "It is time, boy."

"No," Endymion managed. "No. How could you make such a decision without my consent, without my knowledge? To marry is bad enough, but to choose my wife? What gives you the right to --"

"I am your king!" Hector shouted. "And I am your father! That is what gives me the right. For near a year now you have been disobedient, withdrawn, disinterested in your duties. You were always a spirited boy, and I credit my own disposition for that, but enough is enough! If you are to inherit my throne, you must at least pretend to want it!"

Taken aback, Endymion calmed slightly. "Of course I want it, Father. But chaining me to a woman will not make me a more dutiful son. You wish me to be more attentive. I understand this. But why force me to marry?"

"You are twenty years old," Hector replied. "I married your mother, god rest her soul, when I was seventeen, and she cursed me with you two years later. As you well know, she never carried another babe to term, and it is only by sheer luck, given your recklessness, that you survived to manhood. Now, it is your duty to produce an heir. Mayhaps you will be luckier than I and have many sons, mayhaps you won't. But I will not gamble on the fate of my kingdom, boy. I will not have it fall into the hands of some greedy noble because you were too free-spirited to settle down and have sons. Since you show no interest in finding a wife of your own, I have found one for you. Be glad I found such a one as her. She's pretty, and her father says she's obedient."

Words failed Endymion, for he heard the logic in his father's words. The prince in him, the part of him that knew his duty to his kingdom, agreed. He'd been permitted to wile away a great deal of time, unrestricted and free to do as he pleased. But he would be king some day, some day not too far off if the advancing silver in his father's hair was any indication.

But his heart ached, and the necklace in his pocket suddenly felt like an anchor, weighing him down and rooting him to the ground. What would he tell Serenity?

His father saw the conflict in his eyes, and with a sigh, the king walked around the desk to clasp his son's shoulders. "My boy, I know the heavy burden that my blood has laid upon you, but do not think of this as a shackle. There will be women enough, beyond the marriage bed."

Endymion nodded, sealing his fate and resigning himself to his father's will.

-

By the time Endymion's men got him into his room, he had been through several bottles of wine. Nephrite and Jadeite hefted their prince onto his bed, where he let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling.

"Are you alright, Endymion?" Nephrite asked.

"Fine," Endymion grunted. "Leave me."

The two guards exchanged doubtful looks. Sensing their hesitation, the prince struggled to his feet and stood before them. His eyes were glassy, and his cheeks were flushed, but for all that wine, the prince stood firm on his feet. "I am fine," he said, more clearly this time. "Leave me."

When the door closed behind his guards, Endymion walked to his desk and leaned over it, staring into his reflection in the mirror. He was drunk, though not drunk enough to suit his needs. What Endymion really wanted -- what he needed -- was to be obliterated by drink.

In the mirror, Endymion saw a slight motion behind the curtains. The windows were closed.

Closing his eyes, Endymion said aloud, "You shouldn't be here, Serenity."

He turned around as she stepped out from where she'd been hiding, and the sight of her made him want to weep like a girl. He no longer felt the wine. She was so beautiful, her long silver hair falling about her in tumbling waves, blue eyes wide and filled with love. There was such joy in those eyes, such honesty and trust, and it made Endymion's heart constrict within the confines of his chest.

"I've missed you," she said sweetly, coming close to him. He inhaled, her scent making him dizzy. His body reacted to her, his arms itching to fold her in their embrace. He held himself back, stopped himself from reaching for her, kissing her, loving her.

She wrapped her slender arms around his neck, standing on her toes to press her lips against his. She was warm, and with her pressed against him like that, he felt as though he was drowning as he held himself back, refusing to return her soft caresses.

Serenity pulled back, her blue eyes filled with laughter. "What game is this, my love? You wish for me to beg for a kiss?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Endymion shook his head and shoved her away from him. He'd meant to be gentle, but she was small. Serenity stumbled back and caught herself on the post of his bed. The look of shock and hurt on her face slashed Endymion like a blade, but he clenched his jaw. "I meant what I said, Serenity. You shouldn't be here."

"I don't understand," she said softly.

"I am betrothed, Serenity."

The blood drained out of Serenity's face, leaving her cheeks the color of fresh fallen snow. Endymion was sure that she would have fallen if she hadn't been holding onto the bed post. Her voice, when she spoke, was small. "W-what?"

"Betrothed. Engaged. Promised to be married," Endymion said, knowing that each word was like a knife in Serenity's heart. He could see the pain and disbelief in her eyes, welling over with tears. "My father told me this afternoon. In six months' time, I shall have a wife. And it won't be you."

Those final words were not meant to hurt her, but he could see that they had. Slowly, Serenity slid to the floor, her hands covering her eyes as she wept. Endymion looked away, cursing his fate, his father, himself, but never going to her. He would not comfort her in this, he swore. How could he comfort her when there was no one to comfort him?

A few moments passed with no sound but Serenity's soft crying. When that subsided, she got to her feet and looked at him. He could feel her gaze on his face, and he forced himself to look her in the eyes, trying to ignore the drying tears on her cheeks.

"So that's it, then," she whispered hoarsely. "This is how it ends for us."

Her quiet was chipping away at his willpower, and some of his own grief bled into his voice. "We knew this day would come, Serenity. We knew it would end, one way or another."

She nodded. "I should go, then."

She turned toward the window, and Endymion lost his slippery hold on his self-control. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. "Don't go," he whispered. "Please, please don't go."

Together they knelt on the floor, holding desperately to one another. Endymion buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing the scent of her hair as deeply as he could. Without meaning to, he began to speak.

"It doesn't have to end, my love," he said, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, every inch of her face. "Even if I marry this woman, it doesn't have to end. We can still be together, as we always have. We can--"

"No," she said tearfully. "No, love, we can't. You know we can't. We have to end it."

In spite of himself, a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. "Ask me to cut out my heart, for that would be more easily done. How can I live without you?"

Serenity pressed her forehead against his, her hands pressed to his cheeks. "I don't know how, Endymion, but you must. We have to end it."

"No," he hissed, grasping her forearms tightly, afraid to let her go. "Serenity, don't ask me to say goodbye. Please. I love you, Serenity. Please don't leave me."

"Oh Endymion." She mimicked him, covering his face with kisses. "Endymion, I love you. I will always love you. And perhaps that is how we will go on, in knowing that we love each other. Even if we cannot be together, we will always have that. We can cling to that."

Endymion clenches his eyes shut, as though if he could not see, none of this would be real. But even as Serenity cradled his head against her breast, he knew that this was goodbye. All the nights they'd spent together, making love and making promises of forever, all of it had been leading them to an ending. Forever was in their hearts only.

It was small, delicate Serenity who got them to their feet. Serenity, with her slender bones, bones he had been so careful not to bruise or break, she brought the strong, proud prince up off the ground. For a moment, he wept, no longer too stubborn or proud to hide his sorrow. The thought of losing Serenity was like a gaping hole in his heart. But she held him while he sobbed against her throat. And when his tears ran dry, she kissed each of his eyelids and then his lips.

He grabbed her roughly, desperately, deepening the kiss, trying to pour an entire lifetime of love and passion into one kiss. They parted breathlessly, staring into each other's eyes, trying to put off the moment as long as possible. Finally, Serenity took a step back and out of Endymion's embrace.

"I love you," he said, voice raspy with tears. "Please remember that. I will always love you, beyond this life."

She nodded, eyes filling with tears once again. "I will never stop loving you, Endymion. Goodbye, my love."

Serenity vanished, using her power to take her back to her own bedroom in her own palace on the Moon. Endymion could have followed her. He could have used his own power and chased after her. But he did not.

Instead, he sat down on the floor. As he did, he felt something in his pocket. Laughing bitterly, Endymion drew the opal necklace from his pocket, wondering how just a few hours ago he had been nearly giddy at the prospect of giving it to Serenity. With the necklace still in his grasp, Endymion buried his face in his hands, and alone, the prince of Earth wept.

---


	2. Part 2

**"Inevitable"**

_Part 2 - Six months later_

---

Serenity felt ill. In fact, for several days she had been weak, prone to dizzy spells and nausea. At present, she felt chilled to the bone in spite of the warm spring sunshine, her flesh riddled with goosebumps. Her palms were clammy, and she knew her face was pale. When no one was looking, she pinched her cheeks, hoping to bring some color to them.

The courtyard was brimming with people, all joined together for this momentous occasion. There were flowers everywhere, filling the air with the scent of roses. The sun shone brilliantly overhead, the sky a glorious blue, not a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful day for a wedding, but for Serenity, it was the gloomiest day she'd ever seen.

"What is the matter, dear?" her mother asked. Queen Selenity was dressed in her finest gown, a silver crown resting upon her brow. Serenity's mother had been awaiting this day for some time now, viewing it as an opportunity to secure the fragile peace that existed between the Silver Alliance and Earth. That was why the princess was in attendance. Serenity was scarcely ever allowed outside the Moon kingdom's palace, and so the queen hoped her daughter's presence would be a sign of good faith.

If only the queen knew that Serenity had been here many times before.

"Nothing is wrong, Mother," Serenity replied, forcing cheerfulness into her voice. "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

With Serenity's guards, all dressed for the occasion, in tow, the queen and princess headed for their seats among the crowd. King Hector had given them a place of honor at the front. Serenity wished he hadn't.

Earth weddings were different from those of the Silver Alliance. In the Alliance, the bride and groom entered together. On Earth, the groom awaited his bride at the altar. And so when Serenity took her seat in the front row, she sat directly in front of Endymion. It was the worst form of torture she could imagine, to be so close to her love, close enough to touch him, but knowing that in only a moment, he would be marrying another. And she would have to sit quietly and smile, wish the happy couple well, all the while screaming inside.

When their eyes met, Endymion's expression did not change. He did not pale or startle, he did not frown or cry. Serenity supposed Endymion had known well in advance that she would be in attendance, as well as where she would be seated. But something flickered across his eyes, something no one else would have seen or paid any attention. But Serenity knew Endymion better than anyone else, and she saw it. She paid attention.

It was pain that flickered across Endymion's dark blue eyes. Pain. Sorrow. Regret. Longing. Desire. Love. It was a brief moment, but it encompassed everything that was eating at Serenity's heart.

The pain she felt grew stronger. All she wanted was to reach out and take his hand, to comfort him, to run with him. To do anything she could to take his pain way. But instead, she had to sit there in silence and watch him speak vows of fidelity to another.

Somewhere behind them, a band of musicians began playing a wedding march, and the crowd stood, turning to watch the entrance of the bride. And in that moment, Serenity and Endymion looked deep into each other's eyes. They did not need to speak or touch. Everything they could have said was written in their eyes. All of their misery, their pain. And even more, their love. Their eyes were filled with their love, and then they both looked away and faced Endymion's bride.

She was beautiful. Serenity could not fault this woman for this fate, nor even hate her for it. She was beautiful, with dark hair and dark eyes, everything Serenity was not. She was taller, her figure fuller. Her eyes were filled with excitement and adoration as she approached her prince, her future husband.

This woman would be a good queen, Serenity realized. A good wife. Her eyes were not filled with the glory of ambition fulfilled, but with the honor of serving the crown with everything she had. Serenity could see that she was a good woman, a kind woman. She would love Endymion and care for him, and she would raise their children with the same love and care.

Serenity wanted to hate her. She tried to hate her, this woman who was gaining everything Serenity had lost. But she couldn't. She pitied this woman, knowing that she would love Endymion, knowing that he would never return those affections. He would care for her, he would treat her well, but his heart would forever belong to Serenity. It was not vanity that made her think so. It was the look that had passed over Endymion's eyes, a look that promised her a forever that could never be.

Endymion took his bride's hand and smiled at her, for all appearances an eager husband-to-be. And as the ceremony progressed, as the priest spoke the holy words, as Endymion and his bride spoke vows which bound them together for the rest of their lives, Serenity held her tears in check. This was the fate to which they had resigned themselves. They had known this day was coming. And so she joined the crowd in their applause as the new husband and wife kissed for the first time, all the while trying to ignore her breaking heart.

-

The ballroom was filled with swirling colors as hundreds of guests turned and spun about the floor. Laughter bounced off the high arched ceiling as revelers drank deeply and feasted. There was joy all around, except for Serenity, who would have preferred to barricade herself in a dark room and weep.

But as always, duty came first, and tonight, duty called on Serenity to dance. And so she danced. She'd been dancing for what felt like an eternity, and her feet were not pleased. But still, perhaps if she kept moving, if she allowed these noblemen to spin her and twirl her about the dance floor, perhaps her gaze would not fall on Endymion and his new wife. Perhaps she could pretend she was home, on the Moon, among her own people. Perhaps she could forget just what they were dancing to celebrate.

The music came to an end, and the man Serenity was dancing with released her. They applauded the musicians gently before bowing to each other. Grateful that no one else approached her for the next dance, Serenity walked back to her table as gracefully as she could, trying as hard as she could not to limp.

Collapsing into her seat, Serenity lifted her glass of wine and swallowing deeply. Her mother was speaking with King Hector, and her guardians were dancing, leaving Serenity with a rare moment alone. She took deep breaths, trying to steady herself and keep her emotions in check.

"Princess Serenity?"

Serenity turned towards the voice and nearly gasped. It was Endymion's bride, now Princess Katherine. For a moment, panic seized Serenity's thoughts, but she quickly rose to her feet and dipped a curtsy.

"Princess Katherine," she greeted, plastering a smile on her face. "I congratulate on your nuptials. It was a beautiful ceremony, and you make a lovely bride."

It was not flattery. Katherine's dark locks were swept into a diamond-studded netting, and her gold gown flattered her figure. Her brown eyes were swimming with delight, cheeks flushed with excitement and wine.

"I do not think I shall ever grow used to being called 'Princess,'" Katherine replied, gesturing for Serenity to sit. The bride sat as well, leaning in. "May I speak to you candidly, Princess?"

Serenity's stomach filled with dread, but she smiled gently. "Of course. Please, call me Serenity."

Katherine smiled, but her eyes were nervous now. "To be plain, I am terrified. I know nothing of court life, certainly not of leading people! And I know nothing of Prince Endymion as a person. He is handsome, of course, and he has been so very kind to me, but what if he is not pleased with me?"

The honest fear in this girl's eyes made Serenity want to weep all the more. Couldn't Endymion's wife have been possessive or cruel or pernicious? Why couldn't Serenity just hate her for stealing away her love?

With a sigh, Serenity placed a hand gently on Katherine's shoulder. Though the bride was two years her senior, Serenity felt that she must take the role of mentor to relieve this girl's fear. "Katherine, there is nothing to fear. No one will expect you to simply know how to be a queen, and there is time yet for you to learn. But I have always believed that the best way to lead is to always do what you believe is best for your people. Put their needs and well-being above your own."

The princess looked a little less nervous, but she asked, "And the prince?"

Speech failed Serenity for a moment. She thought frantically for the right words to say, words that would not in any way give Katherine even a hint of suspicion.

How could she possibly advise this woman? What a cruel twist of fate, that Endymion's wife should come to her for advice on their marriage. But, Serenity told herself, whatever she said to Katherine would in some way affect Endymion's happiness.

Finally, she smiled and took Katherine's hands in her own. "I have only met Prince Endymion a few times, but I can see that he is a good man. Do not fear that he will be cruel to you. I am sure that if you are kind and caring to him and his people, and to his children, he will care for you. He will be kind to you."

She wanted to assure this girl, this frightened, nervous girl, that there would be love in her marriage, but Serenity could not force the words to form on her lips. She could not lie about this.

It was enough, though, for Katherine sighed in relief and smiled. She clasped Serenity's hands tightly. "Thank you, Serenity. You have eased my mind greatly. I hope that as our kingdoms come closer, you and I can become friends. I sense that I will require your encouragement frequently as time goes by."

Serenity merely nodded, for she could not speak another word, and as Katherine wished her farewell, Serenity felt another twinge of agony grasp her tightly.

-

In spite of the warmth earlier in the day, the evening air was cool and crisp, a breeze stirring Serenity's curls. She leaned on the balcony's balustrade, her face turned up to the sky. The Moon hung full and bloated in the sky, casting a soft silver glow on the world around her, and for the first time, Serenity wanted to go home. She felt lost here, something she had never felt in all the times she had been on Earth. This place had always felt warm and welcoming in the past, but now it felt haunted. She wanted to go home, to crawl into her bed and never come out again. She wanted to run away.

Behind her, someone closed the balcony doors. Serenity did not bother to turn around. She did not need to see him to know it was Endymion. Her entire being was so attuned to him that she simply knew.

Endymion stepped to balustrade and rested his hands upon it, studying the sky just as she had. Out of the corner of her eyes, Serenity took him in, the way his dark hair fell over his eyes. A hint of stubble darkened his chin, and Serenity felt her body warm at the memory of its roughness against her cheek. His dark eyes were riveted on the Moon, brow slightly furrowed. His strong arms were tensed, sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He looked haggard.

"Thank you," he said suddenly, still examining the night sky.

"For what?" Serenity asked.

"For whatever it is you said to Katherine," Endymion replied. "After she spoke with you, she seemed happier, more comfortable. I don't know what you said, but thank you for saying it."

Serenity was glad he wasn't looking at her. She turned her gaze to the garden below, knowing from previous moonlit tours that they were filled with roses.

"I know it wasn't easy for you to speak with her," Endymion added softly.

"She is a sweet woman," Serenity said. "She will be a good wife to you."

Endymion flinched slightly at that, drawing Serenity's gaze to his face. His expression was no longer blank but riddled with pain.

"Endymion, I--"

"This is torture, Serenity," he whispered, still staring at the sky. "To be so close to you, yet chained to her. It is cruel, this twist in the stars. I wish she were wicked and greedy so that I could despise her, but she is so eager to please me, to do her duty to me and my kingdom. I would love her if I could, Serenity, for she deserves to be loved."

He finally turned to her, and Serenity was met with the brutal force of Endymion's pain. She felt winded, light-headed.

"I wish I could love her, Serenity, but I am yours."

It was physical pain to stand there, looking into his eyes, seeing her pain reflected on his face, and be unable to do a thing about it. Her entire body ached with longing, and all she wanted was to fall to the ground and scream her sorrow. But she did not. Instead, she smiled sadly and turned her gaze back to the Moon.

And slowly, very slowly, she placed her hand on top of his where it rested on the balustrade. He bowed his head, the same small, sad smile gracing his lips. Endymion knelt his head down and pressed his lips to her hand. Then he stepped back, bowed formally to her, and went back inside.

Back to his wife.

-

Serenity wanted to laugh her bitterness aloud as Katherine rushed forward and hugged her tightly, thanking her quietly for the advice and proclaiming loudly how she hoped to see Serenity again soon. Instead, Serenity smiled graciously and embraced the new princess. She assured Katherine that they would see one another again, all the while hoping that they never would.

Queen Selenity was finally finished speaking with King Hector and stepped back to allow her daughter to bid the king farewell. Serenity curtsied low to the king, thanking him for hosting them and complimenting his kingdom. And then she turned to Endymion.

Whatever pain she felt, she knew Endymion felt, too, but he hid it well behind a courtier's mask. The smallest of smiles turned up the corners of his mouth. "I thank you, Princess, for honoring my wife and me with your presence."

Serenity nodded her head, returning the smile. "It was a beautiful wedding, my lord, and I was glad to attend. I wish you the best of luck and fortune in your marriage."

Endymion held his hand out, and she curtsied and placed her own in his grasp. He kissed her knuckles gently, chastely, but his eyes met hers, and she saw once again the depth of her love reflected in his gaze. She smiled, hoping to give him some comfort, even if she could have none herself.

Stepping back to join her mother and guard, Serenity locked her gaze on Endymion, memorizing his face before the world disappeared as she returned to the Moon.

---

Author's Notes: I know some of you may be surprised or disappointed that I made Endymion's wife an original character. To be honest, I toyed with the idea of making it Beryl, but in the end I decided against it. I didn't want Endymion to be married to someone cruel or horrible, because in reality, it's bad enough as it is. And as far as any other Sailor Moon characters, there were none that I felt were appropriate. So, Katherine. Aside from that, thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There's one more coming.


	3. Part 3

**"Inevitable"**

_Part 3 - three years later_

---

A young boy with dark hair stumbled unsteadily through a field of grain, nearly falling off-balance several times before finally reaching his father's outstretched arms. The king swept the boy up, laughing aloud as the boy squealed in delight.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly in a clear blue sky. The past winter had been hard, and the coming of springtime was more than welcome to Endymion.

"Father, what's that?" the boy asked, pointing one chubby finger towards the palace. Endymion squinted, making out the shape of a horse and rider. The horse was moving fast, heading straight towards them. Narrowing his eyes further, Endymion recognized the rider as Zoisite.

When he finally reached the king, Zoisite swung down from the horse and bowed quickly. The guard was practically wheezing, and Endymion placed a steadying hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "Breathe, man. What has you so out of breath?"

Gasping, Zoisite replied, "I rode out to find you as quickly as I could, Endymion. We just received a message from the Moon."

In spite of all the time that had gone by, in spite of all the times he'd forced her from his thoughts, in spite of the son that he loved more than life itself, Endymion's heart wrenched painfully at those words and the stricken expression on Zoisite's face. What had befallen Serenity?

He had to force the words from his mouth. "What has happened?"

"It's the queen," Zoisite replied mournfully. "She's dead."

-

The girl in the mirror was not Serenity. Serenity had never been so pale, nor had there ever been such shadows beneath Serenity's normally bright blue eyes. No, the girl in the mirror was someone else. She had to be.

It had been less than a day, Serenity thought to herself. The sun had risen just after, and it sank below the horizon less than an hour ago, but the day was not yet through. How could so little time stretch out and feel like an eternity?

The queen was dead. Despite the fact that she had been there, had held the dying woman's hand, had heard the incoherent words of fever, had felt the life drain out of its sickened vessel, Serenity could barely comprehend those words. The queen was dead.

Her mother was dead.

Some time after dawn, someone must have ridden out to tell the people, for Serenity had heard a great cry rise up from the city and the villages beyond, a single, unified wail of grief. Throughout the palace halls, maids sobbed in each other's arms, guards bowed their heads in sorrow. There seemed to be a shroud over the entire kingdom; everyone was grieving.

Serenity had not shed a single tear since her mother's lifeless hand had fallen from her own. There was no time for grief, not for her. Without emotion, she had made arrangements for her mother's remains, detailing what sort of tomb and what sort of flowers, what music should be played as her body was marched through the city before it was laid to rest. She had not overlooked a thing, and the servants did as she commanded, while her guardians watched with sad eyes.

Throughout the day, Serenity had given orders, and they had been obeyed. She had listened to the wisdom of her mother's advisors -- now her advisors. She had not eaten a thing, and she had not stopped to mourn. There was no time.

This was the first moment Serenity had had alone all day. Her guardians had left her only after she insisted that she was fine. Then she had sat herself down before her vanity mirror, and here she sat, staring at a reflection that could not be her own.

With an ache in her heard, Serenity surveyed the reflection, taking in each minute detail, every feature that she had shared with her mother. They'd had the same dainty, slight upturn of the nose. The same curve of the lips. The same hair color. Even their ears had been the same. All her life, Serenity had searched her face and cherished the parts that were different from her mother's, thinking of how they belonged to the father she had never known. Now, Serenity wished for nothing more than for her reflection to be mirroring her mother's face. But her mother was gone, and Serenity was left only with herself.

-

"Is she really to be crowned so soon?"

Endymion nodded even as he hurried about the room, gathering papers and bundling them together. "Yes, the coronation is tomorrow at noon."

Katherine frowned from where she sat near the fire. "It is too soon, isn't it? The poor girl cannot possibly be ready to wear her mother's crown. The queen has only been dead for two days."

"Yes, and on the third day, the princess will become the queen," Endymion told her. "The life of a ruler is not for the self, but for the people. You know this."

"I pity her," Katherine said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "She is all alone now, not even a husband to lean upon."

Endymion was grateful that his back was to his wife, for she could not see the way his face crumpled in agony. Smoothing his expression, he put the papers down and walked to where Katherine sat, kneeling before her.

"I will return as soon as I can," he said, laying a hand on her swollen belly, "but I suspect Darius shall have a new brother or sister by the time I get home."

His wife smiled gently. "You must do your duty, husband. If you can bring some comfort to that poor girl, you will serve better than if you were here."

Rising, Endymion placed a kiss on Katherine's forehead. Just before he left the room, he stopped. He wanted to tell her, this woman who shared his bed, ruled at his side, and gave him children, that he loved her. But an image of Serenity flashed before his eyes, and the words would not come. Instead, he told her, "I will miss you."

-

It reminded Endymion a great deal of his wedding day. The courtyard was different than his own on Earth, but it too was filled with people and the scent of flowers. There was a tinge of sadness in the crowd, but everyone chattered eagerly about their princess, who would soon become their queen.

Memories assaulted Endymion's mind, and he could almost feel the night breeze on his face. He had chased Serenity through this very courtyard, one night three years ago. It had been a game, and when he finally caught her, they had made love out in the open, unthinking and unafraid that they might be seen. They had been so carefree then.

Music began to play suddenly, and a hush fell over the crowd. All eyes turned to the entrance of the courtyard behind them, where a figure draped in white began a slow progression towards the altar at the front. Her gown was a brilliant white, glowing in the midday sun. Her hair had been swept into a mass of curls that cascaded down her back, adorned here or there with pearls and diamonds. Around her throat was the silver crystal, the source of her mother's power. Now, the source of her own power, and the unshakable evidence that it was her right to rule.

Serenity reached the altar and turned to face the crowd, standing before a throne. She did not look at him, though he sat in the front row, and Endymion was not sure that she even knew he was there. He was not sure she was truly aware of anything or anyone. Her blue eyes, normally filled with life and joy, were deadened, staring straight ahead. Her cheeks were far paler than he recalled, and her lips were pressed into a straight line.

The priest began speaking, and Serenity repeated the words that bound her to her people, an oath which promised that she would protect them with her life. Endymion did not hear the words themselves, and he doubted whether Serenity would remember them. Slowly, she sank into the throne behind her and took the scepter which had once belonged to her mother. The priest lowered the crown onto her head, and the crowd burst into applause. But even as she flashed a brilliant smile, Endymion saw how tightly she gripped her mother's scepter.

-

The knock on the door became more persistent, and Serenity finally started from her daze and called out, "Come in."

A servant, followed closely by Luna, brought in a tray of tea and set it on the desk. After the girl left the room, Luna asked, "How are you?"

"I am fine, Luna," Serenity replied. She could hear how lifeless her voice sounded, how hollow, and she saw Luna cringe slightly.

"King Endymion has requested a meeting," Luna informed her. "I can tell him that it must wait a while longer, that you are not--"

"Why should he have to wait?" Serenity asked. "Send him in."

Casting one last, doubtful look upon her new queen, Luna exited the room. Serenity turned her gaze to the nearest window, watching a blue bird sail through the air. She heard the door open and close, and she turned her attention to her guest.

Endymion bowed low to her, his dark hair falling into his eyes. He was dressed regally, and he looked older than Serenity remembered. If possible, time had made him more handsome, stronger looking and more confident. But then, he had been a king for nearly two years now.

"Please," she said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the desk, "sit."

His face was expressionless as Endymion took the offered seat. He shook his head when she offered him a cup of tea, and he watched in silence as she poured a cup for herself.

"I come to offer my condolences," Endymion began. "Your mother's death is a tragedy. As I understand, the illness came upon her quite suddenly."

"Yes," Serenity replied, "but thankfully she did not suffer much."

Silence fell over them, and Serenity was struggling for something to say when Endymion said suddenly, "You don't have to pretend with me."

"What?"

"I saw you at your coronation yesterday," he told her, his neutral mask slipping away as his face became riddled with sorrow and pity. "You may fool everyone else, Serenity, but I know you, and you had a death grip on that scepter. Your knuckles were white."

Serenity turned her gaze back to the window, wishing he would disappear or at least understand that she did not want him to remain. But she heard his chair scrape the floor, and suddenly he was kneeling at her side. His blue eyes were so earnest as his hand grasped her chin and force her to meet his gaze.

"The maids whisper," he told her gently, "of how you have not mourned. They say you walk this place like a ghost, an empty shell, but you will not cry."

She tried to look away, but his grip on her chin was strong, his honest eyes stronger. "There is no time," she said weakly. "There is so much to do, and I must be strong for my people."

"Serenity, you are no good to your people if you do not take care of yourself. You must grieve, my love, or it will destroy you."

She wasn't sure if it was the look on his face or the small admission of love, but Serenity slowly slid out of her seat and onto the floor. Without hesitation, Endymion wrapped his arms around her, and Serenity let loose all the heartache she had felt since her mother had fallen ill. She sobbed endlessly into his chest, her arms gripping him tightly, as though she might drown in her tears if she did not hold on to him. He whispered to her and stroked her hair, trying to take her grief into himself.

It was a long time before her tears subsided, and afterwards she remained in his arms, physically and emotionally exhausted. He held her close and said nothing.

"You have a son, I hear," she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," Endymion replied. "I shall have another child by the time I return to Earth."

Serenity turned in his arms so that her back was pressed to his chest and let her head rest on his shoulder. Sitting this way, she could remain in his embrace and look out the window. Sitting this way, he could not see the renewed sorrow in her eyes, sorrow that had little to do with her mother's death.

"Do you love her?" she asked, her voice so quiet the words were nearly inaudible.

A large sigh eased out from Endymion's lips, and he tightened his hold on her slightly. "I love her because she is my queen and the mother to my children. I love her because she is good to me. But Serenity, she is not my love. She will never replace you, nor will any woman. Surely you know this."

"Tell me," Serenity whispered. She knew it was unfair, that it would reopen old wounds for them both, but her grief made her selfish. "Please."

Endymion buried his face in the curve of her throat, pressing his lips in small, gentle kisses along the length of her neck and the shell of her ear. "I love you," he breathed. "I will always love you. For the rest of eternity, I am yours. She may be my wife, but you are my heart."

Her tears refreshed themselves and spilled over, landing drop by drop on Endymion's arms. "Why do the gods hate us so, Endymion? Why would they give us such love, only to tear us apart?"

Behind her, Endymion's eyes were filled with his own despair. How many times had he asked those same questions? How often had he laid awake, Katherine by his side, not Serenity, and wondering at the cruelty of the world? He could not recall a single night, not one since he and Serenity had parted, on which he had not stared endlessly at the Moon, cursing his fate. What he would give for Darius to be Serenity's, to have said his wedding vows to the one he truly wanted.

There would never be any comfort for them, Endymion knew. For the rest of their lives, their every happiness would be tarnished by this sorrow. He could imagine the remainder of his life, watching the son he adored grow into a man, his unborn child. He could almost see the passage of time, how he would grow into an old man. How Katherine would love him for all of his days, never knowing that he belonged to another. How he would teach his children to be true to themselves, while his heart was still a sad tangle of thorns. His every joy would be a torment, because it could not be shared with Serenity.

Not for the first time, Endymion thought back to the night they had ended their relationship, to that moment of weakness in which he had tried to convince her to continue their romance in spite of his betrothal. He wondered once again what was holding them back. Surely an affair was better than this constant pain, this living hell. He was already deceiving Katherine, he knew, every time he touched her, every time he told her he loved her, all the while pretending she was someone else. Wouldn't an affair be better? Even if they could not be together as they wished, they could still have stolen moments. Couldn't that be enough?

But even as these thoughts plagued him, Endymion knew it would never be enough. They would always be in misery unless they could walk together in the sunlight for all to see. He would rather waste away inside than tarnish their love with the lies and treachery of treason.

"Do you believe that there is something beyond this life, Serenity?" he asked her suddenly. Tearing his gaze from the blue sky, he turned her so that she was once more looking him in the eyes. His heart ached at the tracks her tears had left stained upon her cheeks.

"Do you mean heaven?" she asked in response.

Shaking his head, Endymion said, "No, I mean a second chance. At life. Do you believe the gods give us only this one life, or do they give us many?"

Serenity's brow furrowed slightly. "I don't know."

Placing his hands gently on her shoulders, Endymion asked, "Do you believe that our love is strong?"

A sad smile twitched at the corners of her lips. "Of course. I know it is."

"Stronger than life? Than death? Than fate?"

She paused here, and Endymion watched as every memory, every moment they had shared together, the agony of being separated, all of their love flashed across her eyes. With more tears, Serenity nodded. "Yes. Yes, I believe our love is stronger than everything else. Than even time itself."

"Then I will find you," Endymion said passionately. "I swear to you, Serenity, though we may be separated in this life, one day we will be together. Our love will survive this, my heart, and I will find you, whether in heaven or the next life, or the one after that. This will be the only time, the only place in which we will not be together. I swear to you, my love, we will find a way."

She was laughing and crying all at once, for she believed him, but at the same time, she sensed that this was truly the end for them. Once he returned to Earth, he would remain there, and should their paths ever cross again, there would be no delayed embraces or impassioned kisses. There would be no tears of longing. If they met again in this lifetime, it would be as strangers, as acquaintances at best.

And so when her tears subsided under their last kiss, Serenity turned once more to press her back against him and asked, "Must you leave now?"

"No," Endymion said, pulling her closer. "No, I can stay a little longer."

-

It was dark in the room when Endymion entered, the fire in the hearth smoldering low on the coals. Still, there was enough light for the king to see the cradle. Smiling softly, he went to it and looked upon his daughter for the first time.

She was beautiful, as he had known she would be, her head already covered in his dark locks. Careful not to wake her, he lifted the infant from the bassinet and held her against his chest, a hand supporting the back of her head. She cooed against him, and his smile broadened. Slowly, he carried his little princess to the window, his gaze turning immediately to where the silver moon hung low in the sky.

The pain he felt, the loss, the torture, none of it was lessened. Not by his promise to Serenity, not by the small bundle in his arms. He knew now that he would carry this anguish in his heart for the rest of his days. But he was also reassured. He had spoken his vow to Serenity with more passion than he had his wedding vows, or the oath which had bound him as king to his people, and he had spoken them as much to her as to the gods above. He felt a strange peace, knowing somehow that his vow had been heard. He would be with Serenity after this life. He no longer had any doubt.

They would lead out the rest of their lives, and they would always have the pain and emptiness of being apart. But Endymion knew that they would also have joy in their lives. Serenity would not grieve forever, and one day, perhaps sooner than he liked to think, she would take a husband. She would have children of her own, children she would adore as Endymion adored Darius and the girl sleeping on his shoulder. And though it would never be what they wanted, it would be enough. Their love would survive this life, and it would transcend time and even fate itself.

Turning away from the window, Endymion placed his daughter back in the cradle, kissing her brow for the first time. As he laid himself in bed beside his wife, Endymion sighed aloud, but for the first time in a long time, he felt his spirit ease a little.

One day, he and Serenity would be together. They would find a way.

_The End _

---

Author's Notes: I'm sure a lot of you are not happy with the way this ending. I know a lot of people were rooting for a neat, happy ending, and trust me, so was I. But if I really sit down to think about it, I don't think Endymion and Serenity would have been able to be together. How could they, when they were each destined to rule their own planets?

That being said, this was not easy for me. As I've been saying all along, I knew about three parts, but always left it open for more. I'm going to say this now: I put "The End" at the end of this part because this _is_ the end. There will not be another part to _Inevitable_. I knew as far as Endymion comforting Serenity over the loss of her mother, but I did not plan for it to end the way it did. But looking at this story, it's the only suitable ending. I toyed with the idea of an extra part in which Katherine dies in childbirth, and Serenity and Endymion somehow manage to work out the laws and politics and end up together. But that would not work, not in reality. And sadly, not every story has a happy ending. Having them content with the thought of being together in another life was the best I could give them, and it was more than I'd planned: originally, they were just going to part ways with the knowledge that they would never be together. I hope you enjoyed this. Despite it being very sad, I had a lot of fun writing it.


End file.
